


take it with the pain

by missadlers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missadlers/pseuds/missadlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Lexa is fascinated by her, for she has, not only a foreign appearance, with her golden hair and sky-blueish eyes, but there seems to be so much more to her than you may see on the face of it, and so Lexa decides to keep her as her own.</p>
<p>Spoilers: It's a love story. It's always a love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take it with the pain

Breathing heavily, Clarke comes slowly back to reality after, not one, not two, but three mind-blowing orgasms. Hovering over her is Lexa, smirking down on her before she, too, lets herself sink down on the bed right beside Clarke.

“Thank you,” Clarke mumbles, still trying to catch her breath. Turning her head, so she could look at Lexa, she finds Lexa starring right back at her, “I appreciate it.”

Lying on her side, her head resting on her upper arm, she smiles at Clarke, “you earned it.” Her fingers twirling through Clarke’s messy hair, they stay like this for a while. “I’m proud of you, you know. Your behavior has become so much better than to when you first arrived here.” Giving Clarke’s forehead a soft kiss, she turns the candles off, “now sleep.”

Clarke’s eyes immediately fall shut when they hear the words, they so long have waited for. Lexa chuckles to herself. She keeps lying beside Clarke, though she has more important things to do, her warriors need their commander, but for now, they’ll have to wait a little longer.

Lexa remembers the first time she saw Clarke, Anya has brought her, along with three others of her kind. Octavia, Raven and Bellamy; she remembers their names. She knows there had been others, about a hundred more, but her warriors had killed them successfully. Raven and Bellamy are somewhere in Polis, she believes, though she hasn’t cared much for them, really. She does know Octavia, for Indra has personally chosen this young girl to be her second. Lexa thinks she is too soft to become a warrior, but when she knows one thing about Indra, it is that her trust is not given easily. It took herself two years to prove to Indra that she is worthy of her trust.

Clarke, however, has become hers. It had taken its time till Clarke could make peace with the thought of being a possession; the commander’s property. There are still times when Clarke is arguing about certain things, but Lexa is sure she’ll learn her place.

When Anya first brought Clarke to her, insisting on Lexa to keep her, Lexa being the commander, of course, could have said no, but the truth is, there is something about Clarke that fascinated her, and still does.

And so she took Clarke as hers. That was about one winter ago, and she’s still fascinated by Clarke’s appearance and her personality, that, she gets to know when behind closed doors, for Lexa is interested in Clarke’s ways, in her culture and her life before she came to earth, and so she asks questions, what she would have never done with any other of the girls she had before Clarke, but this one is different, Lexa tells herself, for she is beautiful inside and out. And the fact that Lexa hasn’t grown tired of her yet, has to mean something.

Sighing, Lexa gets out of the, following her duties as commander, is a hard task sometimes, especially when she’d rather stay in bed all day. Anyway, she doesn’t have much of a choice and so she convinces herself to leave the comfort of Clarke’s presence and find her way to Anya and Indra, the two most important people in this city besides her. Anya, having been her mentor, is the only one who can spend her comfort other than Clarke, for she, too, shares her worries. And then there’s Indra, the woman she chose to become her second, the person she relies on most, for Indra will do exactly how Lexa wishes without complaining or giving second thoughts to it.

Finding them both in the conference tent, they immediately quit their conversation and bow their head in respect. “Heda,” Indra starts speaking after Lexa confirms so, “the Sea Nation will arrive here at dawn.”

“Then make sure everything is prepared for their stay.” Lexa dismisses her. She turns her head to look at Anya. “I want you to take your best men and go on a hunting party. Make sure we will have enough wild for the feast in the evening.” And with that Anya leaves the tent.

Though she fully trusts Indra, she still finds herself controlling her people while they’re preparing the feast. Everything has to be perfect, for this meeting with the Sea Nation is important to maintain their coalition.

About two hours later, Anya and her men come back, bringing two deer and several rabbits. “Make sure everything is going as planned.” She tells Anya before she heads back to her tent in which Clarke is still sleeping. Lexa makes her way to the bed and shakes Clarke slightly, “wake up, Clarke.” Clarke stirs, and opens her eyes moments later. She grunts and turns around, facing the wall of the tent instead of Lexa. “Get up, we have to get ready.” Lexa says again, not so soft this time. When it comes to orders, Lexa loses her patience. Sitting down on her throne, she asks Gustus to bring Sara to her.

A few minutes later Gustus comes back with Sara and Lexa dismisses him. “You know what to do, Sara.” She tells her and Sara, her handmaiden, starts working on her hair. “Clarke, I want you to pay close attention to what Sara is doing, soon you will have to do my hair on your own and I do not tolerate mistakes.” She stares at Clarke who just nods and makes her way out of bed, watching every movement of Sara’s hands with close attention. After Lexa’s hair is done, she goes changing her clothes and orders Sara to do Clarke’s hair as well. Then Sara is dismissed and Lexa once again finds herself in her tent alone with Clarke.

“I want you to obey all my orders without even thinking about protesting, Clarke, this meeting is important and you will not ruin it, is that clear?” She stares into Clarke’s eyes, her hand under Clarke’s chin, making her look back. “Yes, heda,” Clarke replies, and Lexa lets go of Clarke’s chin. “Don’t make me regret letting you out of this tent.” She says while leaving the tent with Clarke right behind her.

Outside the preparations for the feast are done and the sun is about to set. The Sea Nation will be here any moment. “Do not speak unless granted permission by myself and only _me_.” Clarke nods and keeps her head bowed down, in a respective manner. Lexa nods in approval before making her way to Indra. “Is everything ready for the feast, Indra?”

“Yes, heda, everything is exactly how you instructed.” Anya joined them shortly after, for they are the one who have to be present when the Sea Nation’s leader arrives. Clarke stands behind Lexa and keeps her mouth shut, because she knows exactly what happens if she does not. Today seems to be important to her commander, she figured that much and she wants to behave, to make Lexa see she is nothing like she was when she first arrived.

It’s only moments later when the Sea Nation arrives. They do their greetings and then start the feast. Lexa, of course, is sitting in the middle of the table, to her right Indra and Octavia and to her left Anya and then Clarke. Opposite to Lexa sits the Sea Nation’s leader, Luna.

They eat in silence, for words are valuable to the grounders and only spoken when necessary and wisely chosen. This leaves Clarke confused, for she is used to chatter around with everyone she meets, but she knows if she so much as opens her mouth, Lexa will have her live in a cage for as long as it pleases her.

They have deer, rabbit, bread, several fruits and wine for dinner and it is delicious, Clarke thinks to herself. After they’re done with dinner everyone gets back to following they’re daily routine. Luna dismisses her warriors except for two and she meets with Lexa, Anya and Indra in the commander’s tent. Lexa is sitting on her throne, with Anya and Indra standing on either side of her and Clarke kneeling in front of the throne. They’re talking business, about the traits between their nations and the aftermath of the war against Mount Weather. They had won, yes, but they’ve lost many warriors in the process.

It wasn’t really interesting to Clarke and so she finds herself dozing off soon enough, her thoughts, however, get disrupted when Gustus and another warrior, whose name is not known to Clarke, enter the tent, they’re heads bowed in respect. “Heda,” Gustus says, “one of your scouts brings news.” He takes a step aside and lets the other warrior speak. “What is of such an importance, that you interrupt my meeting?” the commander demands. “Heda, there are people within your territory; sky people.” Clarke immediately looks up at him. “Sky people?” She asks him curious, but regrets it as soon as she finds her head being yanked back by Lexa’s hand in her hair. “Remember your place, Clarke.” She says, her anger showing. “Yes, heda.” She murmurs, barely audible and bows her head again, but listens closely to their conversation.

“How many of them are there? I want a full report.” she orders, stoic face, all commander-like. “A few hundred, maybe, it seems they have come with another space ship.” He explains what he’s seen and where he’s seen them, and after he is done Lexa dismisses him. It’s quiet for a while and no one dares to say a word before Lexa gives permission. “Do you know anything about this, Clarke?” it startles her, that she is asked, for Lexa has never treated her of value, not in the presence of others at least. “No, heda.” She simply says, for it is the truth, she does not know about this. “But,” “But what?” Lexa interrupts harshly. “But we did not have any spaceships left, so they must have come down with the whole Ark and that means that all of my people are on the ground.”

“They’re not your people anymore.” Clarke feels intimidated by Lexa’s intense glare at her. “You are _mine_. Is that clear?” “Yes, heda, I’m yours.”

Lexa turns her disparaging look from Clarke to her warriors and dismisses them.

“I can go with my best warriors, heda; we’ll make sure all of them will be killed.” Indra suggests; the commander disapproves, however. “No, we will go tomorrow and I will make sure of that myself. Those sky people have caused enough trouble already. It has to end, for once and for all.” She looks at every single one inside the tent except Clarke. “Make sure our warriors are ready to leave in the morning.” She dismisses Indra. “Can I count on your assistance?” She turns her head to look at Luna who nods in return. “Of course, heda, I and my warriors will follow your lead.” “Good. Rest now. We will leave in the morning.” And with that Luna and her guards leave.

“I will see you in the morning, I suppose?” Anya steps in front of Lexa. Lexa nods in approval and so Anya leaves.

Sighing, Lexa gets off of her throne and gets out of her clothes. After changing into more comfortable clothes, she lies down on her bed. “Are you coming to bed?” Lexa asks, eyes already closed, Clarke didn’t need to hear that twice, and slips under the covers next to Lexa, but Lexa does not touch her, for she is upset, upset that her warriors, again, have to fight instead of living their lives happily, without losing more family members, and all that just because those damned Sky People had decided to come to the ground.

She falls asleep, looking forward to the day when her people could finally live without having to fight for their survival.

Clarke, however, does not sleep, for she has other plans that night. Carefully sneaking out of the tent, she makes her way to the woods, making sure none of Lexa’s men see her and as soon she’s out of Polis, she’s on her way towards the direction her people are supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> For English is not my native tongue and I haven't written anything in such a long time, I am sorry for any mistakes I may have made. Also, you will notice that I'm quite a busy person and don't always have time to update, but I'm pretty sure, my dear friend Svenja, will make sure I have time for writing, for she was so eager to be finally able to read this fic.  
> Reviews, opinions, and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
